


Got7 Drabbles/Oneshots

by lalarose



Category: GOT7
Genre: Animagus, Cats, Cuddling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sleepless nights, aka I'm being pretty gender neutral about the writing, no gender is mentioned, well with the reader anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarose/pseuds/lalarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got7 drabbles.</p><p>Pairings will be random, a lot will be Got7/Reader but might have some Got7/Got7 chapters depending on when I get them written. This is mostly to help me get out my writer's block.</p><p>Crossposted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Miss me?" Mark Tuan

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 650
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> This is unbeated so expect mistakes and what not!

Mark had been looking forward to seeing this person again after finishing up the Fly promotions and having a week break until their concert schedules started up again. He had even told the other members to leave him be unless it was an emergency or he’ll contact them first.

He hated leaving you alone at the apartment all the time, but it was easier to stay in the dorm to interact with the other members and so fans wouldn’t find out about this place. Many thoughts filtered through his mind as he stepped in front of the door.

The door opened with a creak and Mark stepped into the apartment, kicking his shoes off and padding into the living room. His footsteps paused to look at the person curled up on the couch.

You laid sprawled out on the couch with a blanket draped over you and a stuffed animal held close to your body, soft breathing revealing that you were asleep. Your laptop was on the table in front of you hooked up to the television and Got7′s music came from the speakers.

He noticed you were wearing one of the shirts he had left behind that he worn constantly and had left behind on purpose, since he knew how much you liked his scent. The stuffed animal you clutched was something he had got for your birthday - knowing how much you liked the feel of soft stuffed animals.

Mark walked over to you and leaned down to brush your hair away from your face with a soft smile.

“Hey...I’m home.” Mark whispered quietly into your ear.

You twitched and eyes slowly opened with a groan escaping your lips as you stretched. It took a moment to progress the voice and you shot up, throwing yourself at him.

“Mark! You’re home!” You exclaimed. All the tiredness drained away and you basically pushed him onto the couch so you could sit on him, squeezing the daylights out of him.

Warm laughter filled the air as his arms came around your waist and returned the enthusiastic hug. He nuzzled your neck and lightly kissed you behind the ear. Hands begun stroking your sides while you nuzzled his neck in return - taking in his fresh scent, and sighing happily.

“Did you miss me that much?” Mark questioned with his bright teeth showing smile that always made your breath hitch.

“Of course I did, it’s been a month since I’ve seen you and actually be able to touch you. Video chats and texting can only do so much for me.” You replied. You lightly ran your fingers through his hair and gave him a bright smile in return.

“How long are you staying for?” You asked calmly. You might be a bit disappointed if he was only able to stay for a few days as you wanted to cuddle with him as much as time allowed.

“A week. I told the others not to contact me unless it was important or if a schedule came suddenly, so you have me all to yourself for at least a week.” Mark informed you. He couldn’t help but laugh at the bright expression you adopted.

“That’s plenty of time then and we’ll make up that time, starting now! To the bedroom!” You announced, laughing when he gripped your hips a bit tighter and stood up with your legs wrapped around his waist. You squeaked when he harshly nipped your ear.

“I was waiting for you to say that. I’ll be sure to make up how much we missed each other.” Mark commented in return. It was a bit awkward walking to the bedroom, but it was perfect in its own way.

There was plenty of time to show how much they missed each other’s presence before he had to leave again and they were going to milk those moments as much as they could.


	2. "After all, I am your sunshine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Afterall, I am your sunshine.” Youngjae (got7)/Reader
> 
> Word Count: 901
> 
> Genre: Fluff, ...angst sort of?
> 
> (Unbetaed~ again. I actually got some inspiration from BTS - Save Me because it’s my favorite song of theirs and I was in the mood to write fluff and kiiind of angst?)  
> Crossposted on tumblr

It was a typical Friday night; you were in Youngjae’s bedroom with laptop propped up on your knees. He was out with Bambam and Yugyeom for some kind of filming that you couldn’t remember off the top of your head. The other guys were off doing their own thing and there was no one to bother you for the moment, which made you simply put your earplugs in and turn the volume up.

There wasn’t anything specific that you were watching - it was just whatever popped up on Youtube. Gradually, the videos filtered to purely Got7 videos which made you smile. You did have other interests besides your boyfriend’s group but it was something you always came back to.

A light laugh filled the room when BTS - Save Me begun playing and you couldn’t help sing along. It was one of your favorite songs to sing and it was a song that you connected with. Youngjae didn’t know how much you listened to the song when you were alone and the few times you cried when you listened.

You were so absorbed in singing along and wiping away any tears that fell that you didn’t hear or see the door open then close when Youngjae entered the room. He stood there for a moment watching you with a bright smile until it slowly faded once he realized what you were singing.

He took several steps forward and gently removed the laptop giving you a smile as he did. You flinched in surprise when he pulled you into his arms,

_Listen to my heartbeat,_  
_it calls you whenever it wants to_  
_Because within this pitch black darkness,_  
_you are shining so brightly._

Youngjae squeezed you tighter and pulled back to gently brush any falling tears with his thumb. The song ended leaving the two of you in silence and Youngjae begun to sing a few verses of Nice.

_No one can replace you_  
_I wanna hug and kiss you_  
_One time, one more time,_  
_two times, you’re my VIP._

You hiccupped and ducked your head to avoid looking at him. He simply placed his hand under your chin to lift your head, pressing a kiss to your nose.

“Hey hey...no crying. Is this what you do when you’re by yourself?” He asked quietly, tucking your hair behind your ear and looking into your eyes.

“Sometimes...when I’m feeling really lonely and you’re not around. I know it’s childish but I don’t do it all the time, just times when I’m feeling really down and need a good cry.” You replied quietly. You shifted your gaze momentarily but your stomach churned in worry, dread, and a mixture of other emotions which made you look back at him.

Youngjae worn a frown and brushed his thumb over your cheek once more, and tried to get his thoughts together. Quietly, he shifted positions to where you were sitting on his lap and his hands were on your hips - looking up at you with love shining clear in his gaze.

“Call me, text me, anything really when you’re feeling like this. I hate to see you sad and I know everyone needs a good cry, but if you’re feeling lonely I want to make you feel better. After all, I am your sunshine.” He responded with a bright smile.

That bright smile of his always made you warm and tingly inside as if pure happiness had exploded inside of you, engulfing you in warmth and feelings. It always made you smile brightly back at him no matter what you were feeling - as if you wanted to break out in song - pushing the sadness behind you to deal with it another day. It was like the sun bursting out from the clouds to shoot happiness to whoever looked at it. There were many ways to describe his smile and it was one of the many things you loved about him.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray._

You sang only those two lines and laughed at his expression. You entangled your fingers into his hair while leaning down to claim his lips for your own, pouring all the feelings you could into the kiss with your body finally relaxing underneath his touch.

“Thank you for everything, sunshine. I love you and next time I’ll contact you when I’m feeling down. “You assured him after breaking the kiss.

Youngjae hummed and kissed the corner of your mouth. “Good. Now let’s make this a good mood...” He teased and flipped you over onto the bed, fingers slipped under your shirt to start tickling your stomach.

Shrieks of laughter filled the room when you tried twisting away from his grip, only to encourage him to tickle you more until you felt like you couldn’t breathe. Arms flailed about until you slipped your hands under his shirt to return the tickling - yours and his laughter filling the room with the sunlight filling the room and shining down on you two.

Everything was right for the both for them for now and both of them decided something in that moment. Whenever either of them had a sad moment, they would do their best to contact the other and comfort each other the best way they knew how.

Which was through music and laughter; a perfect combination for the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably went all over the place writing style wise and it might of been confusing, but this story just kind of popped into my head and I'm not sure where I was going with this??
> 
> But that's what drabbles are for!! :D Also Youngjae probably was ooc...but I dunno, I see him being a lot more confident when by himself and dominant in his own way? (Especially in the Stop Stop It crazy boyfriend version I watched...)


	3. "Sleepless" Choi Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepless night with a much needed comfort.
> 
> 670 words
> 
> G Rating
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Pairing: Choi Youngjae/Reader, likely a bit OOC Youngjae.

Your eyes opened to look at the clock tiredly, once again, another night of being unable to sleep.

The bed creaked when you slowly arose to walk over to the desk in the corner of the room and turn the laptop on. You squinted from the brightness that flashed until eyes adjusted to the sight. Another night of staying awake until fell asleep exhausted or took an herbal sleeping aid to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

It wasn’t exactly healthy and yet it wasn’t sleeping pills either, that made you drowsy throughout the next day when taken. It was a mixture of stress, thinking of too many things, and just general loneliness. People say that it’ll pass, you’ll feel better when you find someone, but that’s a difficult task when you’re unsure of what you’re even looking for.

_Will you be by my side, by my side_  
_Can I hold your hand? Don’t be shy_  
_Today we come together_

A tiny icon in the corner flashes with ‘1’ appearing signaling you had a message. There’s an ache in your chest of a tiny slim hope it was from the someone you needed in that moment. You clicked it with a small amount of tension vanishing when you recognized the name.

‘Choi Youngjae’.

[11:00 PM] Choi Youngjae: Sleep well.

Your lower lip is bit worriedly unsure if you should reply, needlessly worrying over it until you gather the courage to type a message out.

[2:30 AM] You: I can’t sleep.

[2:30 AM] Choi Youngjae: The usual?

[2:31 AM] You: Yes. I don’t want to rely on the aid but…it helps when you’re here.

There was immediate regret after sending the message, even though you can edit it afterwards. It was just more needlessly worrying that often kept you up at night, were you a bother, did you annoy him, were you suffocating?

[2:34 AM] Choi Youngjae: I’m coming over.

You didn’t respond, mutely staring at the screen.

It didn’t feel like time passed with the blank stare aimed toward screen until the door to your apartment opened and shut in that order. The door to your room opened revealing Youngjae with messed up hair, a tired but bright smile on his features.

“Hey.” You started and stood ungracefully, only to be engulfed in his arms. There are no words spoken when he helps you onto the bed to hold you close.

“Hello there. My name is Youngjae.” He joked with a deep voice as if he just woke up.

You shivered and burrowed face into his neck taking in his scent after letting out a soft laugh, tension disappearing while the minutes went by. His hand gently stroking your back in the darkness of the room but it was comforting and you felt safe.

_Today you are especially lovely to me_  
_Tonight is our Just one chance_  
_Can I hug you? Don’t be afraid_  
_Today we come together_

“Thank you.” You breathed against his neck. It was such a simple comfort that made you feel guilty for mentioning it. But sleepless night was something he understood and you both understood that this is action would be done for each other many times in a year. At least you knew his schedule, most of the time, to where he wouldn’t miss anything.

He pressed a kiss to your forehead and held you closer. “You’d do the same for me if I asked.” He replied. He shifted his body to get comfortable under the covers, a natural soft caring smile worn as he listened to your breathing that slowly evened out to show you were asleep.

Youngjae followed into dreamland a few beats later and still held you tight in his grip even in his dreams.

A simple comfort for an almost simple pair because it helped battle the loneliness that swelled in both hearts and minds, until it’s pushed to the back section – sated now until the need arose again.

_I will cherish you baby  
I will make memories everyday_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not written in a while and I felt like writing this because it's how I've felt recently, without the comfort of having someone. Good time as any to write isn't it?
> 
> I kept this mostly gender neutral though or tried to at least. 2nd point of view isn't a strong point but I try.
> 
> Unbetaed 
> 
> Song by Got7 - Let Me


	4. Bambam/Reader - Animagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting there, meowing pitifully, was a tabby cat.
> 
> “That’s a first. It’s one of those days, huh?”
> 
> Slight Harry Potter crossover, AU I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my folder for a while and just never finished it. There's not much content to it but that's what a drabble is~!
> 
> It's been ages since I last wrote anything and it's probably a mess but eh. It's simple to write and relaxing to do. Bambam also probably is ooc or w/e but aren't they always in stories like this?

Anxiety was getting the best of you. There’s too many emotions flickering by; nerves being most prominent.

Nothing exciting had happened but it couldn’t be helped.

A sound of a door unlocking. Your nerves rushed upwards when Bambam came into view, losing his tie.

“I’m home!” He said cheerily. Afterwards, he’s caught off guard by a sudden pop.

Looking down, he burst out laughing and can’t help but brush a tear from his eye.

Sitting there, meowing pitifully, was a tabby cat.

“That’s a first. It’s one of those days, huh?” Bambam questioned.

“….” Well, can’t expect a response from a cat.

“I’ll get the blankets and movie ready.” He commented, reaching down to pet you with a warm smile.

It has to be frustrating to turn into a cat when you get overwhelmed with your emotions. You didn't quite have a handle of your animagus form and Bambam just found it hilarious.

He's supportive and helpful of calming you down, opting to bring out his cats for a cuddle fest on the couch.

Your tail swishes with annoyance but you're starting to relax with rumbling purrs emitted. Curling up on his lap as he ends up with just a giant cat pile.

There's little focusing on the movie when you start to drift to sleep, slipping into dreamland – dreaming of a soft singing voice and soft hands running over your feline body.

-

Hours later, you stir and blink sleepily at him.

You're human again.

At least there wasn't the usual side effects of tail and ears, or even just whiskers.

During your sleep you shifted to human and had gathered Bambam's cats in your arms while your head rests on his lap and his hand was lazily running through your hair.

Bambam smiles down at you, leaning down to kiss your forehead. There's no words spoken between you but there's a amused glint in his eyes.

“I can't wait for when YOU finally master your animagus form. Make fun of me alll you want now.” You bit out, teasing him. You're not mad, but amused.

“Yes, I know. You'll get revenge but you love me either way.” He teased in return, chuckling.

You grumbled and huffed at him, closing your eyes opting for another nap. You jump when he entangles his hand with yours but got comfortable.

There was no better place to be, right now at least, then in his arms feeling safe and secure.


End file.
